


Halloween Pumpkin Carving On The Bus

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Just a fluffy short story of the bus kids carving pumpkins for halloween. Set in season one after FZZT.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Agents of SHIELD Team, Phil Coulson & Phil Coulson's Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Halloween Pumpkin Carving On The Bus

Skye wasn’t gonna let the team completely ignore Halloween, not if she had anything to do with it. She managed to sneak off the plane while they were grounded and grab some medium sized pumpkins and carving supplies. The first step was to get everyone together. Fitz and Simmons were both down in the lab, working on some new gadget, she would start there. Grabbing the bucket of pumpkins, she trudged down to the lab with determination. When she arrived both Simmons and Fitz were too busy to bother looking up when she walked in, so she made sure to drop the bucket with force. Thud! They both immediately looked up, and Simmons frowned almost instantly. “What are you doing?” she questioned with annoyance and Fitz just stared at the large bucket with confusion. “I got pumpkins for us to carve! Today is Halloween?!” she declared as if it was a crime to not remember the day. “Oh. Yes. Well we are quite busy at the moment.” Jemma said dismissively as she turned back to the counter she was working on. Skye frowned and looked hopefully at Fitz, who was still facing her, “Oh c’mon guys, you can take a break. It’s a holiday after all!” Leo glanced at Jemma and then back at the pumpkins “I think it would be fun, don’t you Simmons?” he inquired and she sighed before turning back around. “Alright, but we can’t do it here. It will make an awful mess.” she said and Skye grinned. “I’ll bring them to the dining room, we can carve them on the dining table. Besides, we need enough space for everyone.” she said with a grunt as she lifted the bucket again, and Simmons quickly grabbed one of the two handles to help her carry it.

They eventually made it to the dining room, and Skye practically squealed when she saw the rest of the team was already there. Coulson and May were seated at one of the small tables discussing a previous mission, and Ward was at the larger table with a fresh cup of coffee, even though it was almost 7pm. They all looked up when the trio entered the room. Once they set the bucket down, Skye started pulling out the pumpkins and placing them on the table. Ward raised an eyebrow when he saw what she had. “What the...Why do you have pumpkins?” he asked and he watched May just shake her head with an expression of amusement and disbelief. “Duhhh, It’s Halloween! I got pumpkins for everyone to carve!” she exclaimed and Fitzsimmons shared a delighted glance. “When did you get these?” Coulson asked as he got up and walked closer to the excited group. “Well...I might have snuck out one night when we were grounded.” she admitted sheepishly and Ward shook his head in exasperation. “But I got one for everyone, and I have lots of carving knives. So lets make some Jack-O-Lanterns!” she squealed. Coulson and May both sat down at the large wooden dining table, and Skye quickly pushed pumpkins and carving knives towards them, along with large spoons to scoop out the seeds. When she offered a carving knife to Ward he refused it “I got my own.” he said and pulled a fairly large pocket-knife out of his pocket, Skye rolled her eyes. Skye grabbed a large bowl for the seeds, and then they all got to work. May carved a simple face into her pumpkin and then proceeded to take the bowl filled with seeds over to the sink, washing and straining them in preparation for cooking. “It’ll be best if I cook these, especially with Skye’s last cooking incident.” she said with a small smirk and Skye frowned “Hey it's not my fault that the oven timer didn't go off, that’s the only reason the cookies burnt!” she replied defensively and Ward and Coulson chuckled in response.

May seasoned the seeds and cooked them before bringing them over to share with the team.They snacked on the seeds as they worked and soon they were all finished carving. Skye confidently turned her pumpkin so the design was facing the team, “Check it out.” she said with a pleased grin. Her pumpkin had a lopsided carving of a ghost, it was simplistic apart from the fact that she had added fangs to its smiling mouth. Jemma looked at it with confusion while Coulson, Ward, and Fitz all applauded the fact that she managed to give it such delicate and intricate fangs. “I don't get it, why does it have teeth if it's a ghost? Surely a ghost would not be able to use them? It's entirely inaccurate. ” Jemma inquired and Skye had to keep herself from rolling her eyes “Its a vampire ghost! Besides it's a pumpkin, it's not supposed to be realistic.” she said with a huff. “Well mine is realistic.” Ward said with a smirk as he turned his pumpkin around. He had a surprisingly accurate carving of a pistol in his pumpkin, his sharp knife seemed to help his precision. They all stared at it with shock before erupting into questions on how he did it. He shrugged “Hey, I’m just good with a knife.” he said with a smile and Coulson frowned “I tried my best but it didn't turn out very good.” he said with disappointment as he displayed his. They all looked at it for a moment before Skye practically whispered “What is it?” Coulson sighed “It's supposed to be Captain America’s shield..” he groaned. Skye cringed and Fitz quickly nodded “Oh yes I can tell, very nice sir.” he said hurriedly and Coulson shook his head “It’s ok, you don't have to lie. It looks horrible” Fitz frowned “Well in that case, I can’t see it at all. It resembles a tennis ball in my opinion.” Fitz said and Skye giggled. Fitz and Simmons were the last to display theirs. Fitz carved the face of an adorable monkey, while Simmons did a microscope with small test tubes beside it.

Later that night, they placed yellow LED tea candles in each one on the table before turning in for the night. As Skye made her way to her bunk she ran into May, who stopped her briefly “Thank you, that was the most fun I’ve had in awhile. Everyone needed something to cheer them up. Don’t ever let that playful kindness of yours go out.” May said softly and Skye nodded in surprise “I’m glad everyone liked it.” she said with a warm smile. As she made her way back to her bunk she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling that she realized came from being with the best family she could ever ask for.


End file.
